


Fatigued

by Nerdstablook13



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Burr is a good friend kinda, Dizziness, Fluff, Hamilton is exhausted, aside from the whole killing Hamilton thing, overall fatigue, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdstablook13/pseuds/Nerdstablook13
Summary: “Are you sure you’re alright?” Burr asked again. “You’re looking rather pale. And you seem quiet for once.” Hamilton turned his gaze away from Burr’s for a moment and cleared his throat.“I’m feeling quite alright Burr...but I appreciate your concern.” It was frightening how quiet he was.





	Fatigued

**Author's Note:**

> So I had the absolute pleasure of seeing Hamilton live not too long ago and it really put me in the mood to write some good ol’ fanfic. As always, happy readings y’all

Burr watched as Hamilton wrote and ran around the office, writing and delivering documents as needed but something was off about him today. Often Hamilton was quiet when he wrote and deep in thought, and talkative any other time of day with anyone. He worked quickly and efficiently to get done what he needed and always checked over his work at least once if not several times. Today however, he seemed distracted, almost seeming unable to write. His hair was in a loose ponytail and he seemed sluggish as he made his way through his working space. He was more reserved than usual and Burr managed to catch a few glimpses of Hamilton rubbing his temples as he tried to write. Whenever Hamilton was unwell, Burr found that he never seemed to tell anyone and simply tried to carry on with his work as if nothing were wrong. He tended to overwork himself believing he had to do anything and everything everyday with no exceptions. Even if Burr was not terribly fond of how quickly Hamilton rose to his rank, He did know Hamilton worked his ass off to stay on top and worried when he was sick because of it. Burr watched as Hamilton walked into his office and set a small stack of papers on his desk. 

“Here are those documents you needed Burr,” Hamilton said quietly. Burr looked up from his writing, surprised by Hamilton’s tone. He was hardly ever quiet when he spoke. When he looked to Hamilton, he saw nothing but dull eyes and a pale complexion. 

“Hamilton are you feeling alright?” Burr asked setting his pen down. Hamilton tensed suddenly and stood tall.

“Yes, I’m fine.” He said with a slight smile. “Is there anything else you need me to do?” Burr looked Hamilton over, he looked weary and with him being so close Burr could clearly see dark bags under Hamilton’s eyes.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Burr asked again. “You’re looking rather pale. And you seem quiet for once.” Hamilton turned his gaze away from Burr’s for a moment and cleared his throat. 

“I’m feeling quite alright Burr...but I appreciate your concern.” It was frightening how quiet he was. Burr stood and grabbed the papers from his desk. 

“Well that’s good to hear, I don’t believe I need anything else so you may return to your work.” Burr appeared fixated with his papers making sure they were tidy. Hamilton nodded softly and turned back to the door. Burr placed the papers down silently. “Oh Hamilton one more thing-” Burr called rather quickly to Alex before he left the room. As Burr had thought, Hamilton was taken off guard and turned too fast back around. He felt light headed and stumbled on his footing. The aching behind his eyes worsened and seemed to shift from one side of his head to the other as he turned. The whole thing made him both lightheaded and sick to his stomach. He whimpered slightly as he held his head and tried to stabilize himself and not pass out or tip over. Burr was quick to Hamilton’s side and guided him to a chair before casually closing the door to his office. Hamilton was shaking like a leaf the whole time. 

“Perhaps I have been feeling a bit under the weather...” Hamilton practically whispered. Burr filled a glass from a pitcher of water on his desk and handed it to Hamilton. Hamilton shakily took the glass and thanked Burr as he took a few long slow sips. He rubbed his aching temples, carefully placing the glass on Burr’s desk when he had finished. 

“Care to tell me how you’re really feeling now?”

Hamilton sighed as if defeated. “Tired...” he said softly. “And I’ve had a headache for days that doesn’t seem to want to lessen...and I’ve been having these awful dizzy spells...” Burr nodded in reply.

“Seems as though you’ve been working yourself to death. Some sleep would do you good, Hamilton.” Burr spoke comfortingly to his friend. Hamilton only lightly shook his head without looking to Burr.

“No. No I couldn’t. Not now. I still have so much to do.” His voice was stern, yet still so quiet. Burr moved back to sit at his desk across from Hamilton. He watched as Hamilton closed his eyes tight and pressed into his temples hard. “It feels like my head’s splitting in two...” Hamilton was shaking slightly as he spoke, clearly fatigued.

“Really Hamilton, you should rest. I can’t imagine you’ve gotten much sleep lately,” Burr pressed on. Hamilton sighed again and let his shoulders drop. He slouched in his chair with his hand shielding his eyes from the light of the room.

“How am I supposed to rest now? There’s so much to be done. If I don’t get back to work-“ Burr cut him off.

“Your work can wait, Hamilton. Your health is more important right now. If you don’t rest, you’ll only get sicker, then you won’t be able to work for days, rather than a few hours. Do you understand me?” Hamilton slowly moved his hand from his eyes and pushed his messy hair back. 

“You’re right Burr. I know you are...but I can’t just leave work because of a little dizziness.” Burr nodded again and grabbed a file and placed it before himself.

“Well you’re welcome to stay in my office if you please.” Hamilton looked up to his friend.

“What?” He asked softly. It was rare he was at a loss for words. Burr looked to him.

“If you wish to stay here and rest for an hour or so that’s fine by me. Hardly anyone besides you or Laurens come to my office so you could rest without disruption.” Hamilton weakly smiled at his friend.

“Thank you, Burr, I truly appreciate it.” He seemed to grow more exhausted as Burr watched him. Yet, there was a hint of relief and comfort in his look. Burr couldn’t help but smile back as he stood and headed for the door.

“It’s no problem, really. I’m heading out for a minute to grab some coffee, would you like a cup yourself?” Hamilton managed a half hearted laugh and smile as he turned to Burr.

“Please.” Was his only response. Burr left quickly and bought two strong cups of coffee and a quick sandwich for Hamilton before making his way back to his office. When he opened the door, Hamilton was passed out, peacefully sleeping in his chair. Burr quietly closed the door and set the food on the table. Hamilton did not stir as he did so Burr and was soon quietly back to his own work occasionally glancing up to where his friend slept.


End file.
